1. Field of the Invention
The invention described and claimed herein relates generally to fishing rods and accessories. More specifically, the present invention allows a fishing rod to be broken down into two parts, where the base portion and the remote portion of the rod may be secured, stored and transported in a compact, secure and organized fashion. Many types of fishing rods are made to be broken down into two parts, generally because fishing rods are difficult to transport and store due to their long length. A long fishing rod may not fit into the trunk of a car, whereas a disassembled rod will likely fit into the trunk of an automobile. One problem associated with these types of fishing rods is that they do not include means for keeping and securing the remote portion of the rod together with the base portion. When the fishing rods are disassembled, there are two separate pieces that need to be transported or stored. Without any means for attaching one portion of the rod to the other, transport becomes more difficult, and storage is inefficient.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a rod holder that would allow a remote portion of a fishing rod to be removably secured adjacent to the base portion of the rod, in generally parallel relation. This arrangement facilitates transfer and storage of the disassembled fishing rod.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,799, issued to Oakes, is directed to an apparatus for use in releasably fastening together in substantially parallel relation a plurality of fishing rod sections. The apparatus comprises a support member provided with a pair of sockets arranged for receiving the butt of the handle section and the male ferrule of the tip section of the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,046, issued to Keith, discloses a rod holder device useful in combination with a plural section fishing rod for holding at least one of the rod sections in substantially parallel relation to the main body of the fishing rod. The device is used for storing and transporting a plural section fishing rod in its taken apart condition, and is integrally mounted on the fishing rod handle. The rod holder device comprises a receiver body movably attached to the fishing rod as by a pivot pin, and the receiver body is movable between first and second positions defining a closed and opened condition, respectively. A receiver aperture, for receiving the male end of the rod section, is formed in the receiver body and is operatively disposed when the device is in its second position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,892, issued to Nelson, teaches a clamping device for securing the elements of a fishing pole, once the extensions have been taken apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,874, issued to Faulkner, is directed to a holder for temporarily fastening an article to a fishing rod or the like, including a plurality of strap-like pliable members which are fastened together by one or more elastic elements. The holders are adapted to be wrapped around the foregrip of a fishing rod and held in place by a plurality of hooks and loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,404, issued to Freitas, teaches a device for storing and carrying sections of a fishing rod, including an elongated central member with a substantially rectangular cross section and having a pair of pole catches, where the central member also includes a tackle box for carrying a lure or hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,375, issued to Wright, discloses a pair of fishing rod retainers for storing and transporting a disassembled fishing rod in a compact manner where each of the disassembled sections are placed adjacent and parallel to the main section. A pair of retainers is included, where one retainer is permanently attached to each end of the main section of the fishing rod.